Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touch panel and a sensing method thereof, and particularly relates to a foldable touch panel and a sensing method thereof.
Related Art
In recent years, touch technology is quickly developed, and due to advantages of easy operation and less space occupation, etc., the touch technology is widely applied in various electronic products. However, in application of a general flexible touch panel, electrode structures disposed at a folding portion of the touch panel are probably damaged due to a long time bending or folding usage of the touch panel, which may cause increase of overall resistance values sensed by the touch panel. Moreover, if the resistance values of the electrode structures of the touch panel are increased to a certain value, a touch signal probably cannot be transmitted, which may cause malfunction of the touch panel. Therefore, how to improve durability of the flexible touch panel for the long time bending or folding usage is an important issue to be developed.